1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to agricultural implement frames and, more specifically to a method for making tube joints in such frames.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern farmers perform ground cultivating operations by pulling a cultivating implement behind a motorized tractor. In one type of cultivating operation, rows or gangs of discs are pulled through soil to break up clods or lumps of soil, as well as old plant material to provide a more amenable soil structure for planting and level the soil surface. Larger and larger cultivating implements are being introduced to reduce the time required to cultivate the farmer's fields. Thus, the width of conventional cultivating implements may vary from, for example, 6 meters (18 feet) to 20 meters (60 feet) or more, and contain multiple rows of soil working devices.
The cultivating implement frames include tubular members welded or connected together by brackets. The frames of large implements often must be reduced in size to accommodate manufacturing processes and shipping size parameters. Hinged joints are often used break down the frames into more manageable sizes. These hinged joints typically require expensive and time consuming welds. It would be desirable to have tubular joints that can be conveniently assembled but meet the necessary structural requirements.